


The Amazing World of the Supernatural

by Lemoncatfox



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anais breaks everything, Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Yeeting Anais into her bed is a common ritual in the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: They're spoopy





	The Amazing World of the Supernatural

A young vampire was sitting on the couch in his living room. He was flipping through the channels, waiting for his parents to return home. The boy was sitting next to his younger brother and sister, a fish with legs and a werewolf.

"Wheres mom and dad?" The werewolf drowsily asked, waking up after the vampire accidentally moved her.

"Moms at work, dads with her, asleep."

"Why is Mr. Dad with Mrs. Mom? Shouldnt he be here?" The fish asked.

"I dont know Darwin, maybe shes working another all nighter again." The vampire replied.

"Thats the 4th time this week, Gumball." The werewolf replied, more awake now.

Realising its 12, Gumball got off the couch, and picked the werewolf up.

"Bedtime for you, Anais, was a couple hours ago." Gumball told her.

"And you get to stay up? You two are both 12 and 10!" Anais countered, struggling to get out of her big brothers grip.

"Yep!" Gumball replied.

"Ugh." Anais finally gave up and allowed her brother to toss her into her bed.

"Owch." She said, halfway hanging out of the bed.

"See ya sis!" Gumball said, running back downstairs. 

After 4 long days of being gone, Nicole and Richard were home. Nicole was a fairy whos wing color showed her emotions. It was currently deep purple, as she hasnt been asleep in a while. Richard was a wizard, and he was clutching his wand.

"I have a question Dad, why didnt you just wish Mom would get to go home?" Gumball asked, the vampire halfway to hugging them.

Richard looked at his wand, and mumbled something along the lines of "oh right."

"Wheres... wheres your sister?" Nicole sleepily asked.

"Shes asleep, probably. Gumball threw her in her bed a little bit ago." Darwin replied, getting up.

"Gumball, what have we told you about throwing your sister into bed?" Richard said.

Gumball sighed. "Not to throw her into bed."

"Ok, glad to know you remembered. I'm going to sleep for the next 5 weeks, see ya." Nicole said, heading upstairs.

"Dont stay up too late kids." Richard added.

 

Soon, the two were really tired and thought they heard something.

CRASH!

Running into the kitchen, they found their little sister on the counter attempting to reach something to eat while in her wolf form.

"Uh, oops."


End file.
